Feiner's Mission
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Feiner, warrior of Cosmos from the 18th Cycle, had came to the past to find out how to stop the creation of Feral Chaos. Contains some sayings from the actual game, so spoilers! In the 12th and 13th cycles with hints of the 18th cycle. Contains two OCs
1. Feiner's Entrance to the 12th Cycle

I doing this so I can get up two of my Dissidia children in. ^_^  
>The two are copyrights to me, and other characters and some Dissidia sayings belongs to Square-Enix.<br>This is during the 12th and 13th cycles...also hint of the 18th cycle.  
>This is all in Feiner's PoV (He's telling the story)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The 18<strong>__**th**__** cycle. The worst for many of the Cosmos warriors. A version of Chaos, God of Discord, was then born. Feral Chaos...or better known as spelled Cosmos's Death. I and my father were just talking about now to kill Feral...but there was no other way to put, but to save my life. I was born in the 14**__**th**__** Cycle. In the 16**__**th**__** Cycle and age ten, my mother had been killed and gave the light to me. The 18**__**th **__**Cycle, Feral was born. **_

_**"But is there a way to kill Feral?" I asked to my father figure. **_

_**He was a kind man with no emotions to show. He did cried for five years since my mother's death, but went back on being the goddess's champion. I wasn't like him. I had green and hazel eyes with a plated armor similar to his. Around my neck and shoulder plates was a bluish cape with holes from my bad thunder bolt aim. A bright blue bandana with stars on it and the extra was hanging by my right side. Two fingerless gloves similar to my late mother's with a large shield wrapped with a cloth so I can wield two weapons. Same belt pattern with the four plates guarding my thighs. Instead of the entire black pants like my father, I just wore black shorts with my metal boots almost like my mother's pants desgin. **_

_**"We can't. I was hoping for one. If I die...I want you to survive...my only child...Feiner." My father said hugging me.**_

_**My name was called in a heartbroken way. He can't see me die. He just can't see me bleeding to death. Before I could counter the talk, Cosmos opened up a portal into another cycle. Into the past? I can't use any other spells beside lightning base attacks. I tried to tell the goddess no, but my father can't tell her no. I wasn't him to disobey someone in higher power. He just gave me a small kiss on the hand, and places an item in my right palm. **_

_**"Good-bye Feiner...make sure this time fades forever!" **_

_**He pushed me to the portal, and I tried to call him. He cried again, and that was the only thing I saw before I was teleported into the 12**__**th **__**Cycle, or twenty five years ago.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The portal opened, and I came crashing to a rough spot. The flooring was like I was in space, even the stars were shining brightly. Where was I? What Cycle am I in? I walked around before I saw something up ahead. Four people with different personalities and clothing were talking about something. What was it? Before I could even think, a woman with pink hair saw me.

"What are those things?" One of the males with blond like hair asked.

"Hmm...they look like carbon copies of us to me," said the black haired one.

"Thanks for the inside perspective."

"This is getting us nowhere. They just keep coming and coming!" The female with black hair said.

"Manikins...A never-ending pool of reinforcements. What good is having Cosmos's power. If we can't even make it out if here to use it?" The female that saw me said.

"Well, well...if it isn't Cosmos's warriors, marching straight into my arms of their own accord!" A male that sounds like a female's said.

I saw two more people. One with lavender hair that covers his back. A round shoulder pads with white sleeves and purple fingerless gloves. The jacket just covered up the upper body, but the male's abs was showing. The thong, on another hand, was making me wanting to throw my lunch out. Purple boots finished off the outfit and a fabric to cover the backside.

The other one. A clown like make-up with colorful beads and feather in his hair. Mainly red with many colorful patterns to that a form of a clown. I'm guessing that the two are warriors of Chaos, and are powerful mages.

"Been a while since we've seen anything but puppets."

"Really? Could it be you're...out of steam?" The clown asked before I turned to the rock formation near the four Cosmos warriors. "Oh your power dears. I mean turn around! You still have more manikins waiting for a chance to play!"

"Oh no. Not again!" The child like warrior said hanging his arms down in disgrace.

"I'll take care of these." The pink one said grabbing her weapon out, "you guys deal with the others behind us. Do not let them surround you!"

"Yes ma'am! You just leave the escape route to me!" The black haired male said placing his hand to his heart.

"Light...if things look bad, get out," said the black haired female and the two black haired ones leave.

The clown went closer to the thong wearing one before speaking again. "Well, Kujie-coo...it looks like now's the time for you to show us what you can do. There's only one of them too, you know? This is your chance to shine!"

"Will you not stop talking?" I'm guessing Kuja said walking away from the clown. "It gives me a headache every time you open that mouth of yours."

"Now?"

An awkward of silence was in the air until Kuja talked again. "I do not take orders or cues from you, Kefka. I will engage them when I choose, and how I choose."

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, whatever, I'll shut up and watch you do your thing, okay?" Kefka said before walking towards me. "Just get one with the showing-me-that-you-can-actually-put-up-a-fight already!"

"Lightning with no sky in which to hide...No choice now but to your destiny...and fall."

Before I could help her, the two had entered into battle. Kefka saw my bandana poking out from, and hopped towards me.

"Well, well what do we have? A boy that is hiding from me?"

I jumped out with my shield up. He just laughed at me thinking that I'll be a perfect target. "Are you acting like a warrior? Because all I'm seeing is a boy that is a good practice dummy!"

He casted his fire spell to me, but I dodged the spell and I strike him with my summoned sword.

I just inhaled a little bit of air before I could speak again. "I'm not going to face you Kefka. Sure I am a Cosmos warrior, but I'm not here to fight you."

"Blah...you're a party pooper! Or...just a loser! That's it...A LOSER!"

Before he could even think of a loser joke, my powers of lightning came into my fingers and any of my summoned weapons.

"Eat this Kefka!"

My bolt spell threw him to the nearest wall. Light saw me sparking up with lightning energy to kill the mage, but I was out after the spell, and was passed out. I got back up, but Kuja was fading away.

"Oppsie! Someone went and lost, didn't he?" Kefka asked seeing the other mage fading away. "You know what they say about second place: completely pathetic! Meh. Don't sweat it, a little thing like that's not going to be the end of you. Should be the end of that rebellious phase of yours though!"

Kuja vanished and Kefka was talking to himself now. "The next time, it'll be study time! All over again!" Light walked to the mage, and so did I to get more information. "Oh, what kind of deliciously depraved memories should I fill you up with this time around?" He saw the two of us after his laugh. "What? You two are still here?"

"You'd let your friend die? You're not very different from the manikins," said Light to Kefka.

"Yea...at less I was trying to find out why." I said before the mage came close to me.

"And that's the reason you two are still standing now. Shouldn't you two be kissing my boots in appreciation?"

"How dare you..." I and Light spoke at the same time.

"Besides, it's not like he's really gonna die from that. Let him be, he'll be back."

"He's not died?" Light question to me and Kefka.

_"Now I remember...before the Eighteenth Cycle...the warriors can be revived."_ I thought up to myself.

"Now now, don't you go prying into that." Kefka said floating up to the line and looks like lying down. "Even if I want to the trouble of explaining, you'd just forget! Well, it's been lovely, but being me doesn't mean I'm free. Good-Byeee!" Kefka had then vanished into the air.

"What in the world was that about?" Light question to herself before turning to me. "What are you really? Another manikin or one of Chaos's warriors?"

"I'm not in Chaos's side. I'm on your side...Miss Light. Oh by the way...I'm Feiner...why am I shy around you?" I said to her, but covered my blush with the bandana.

"You remind me of Firion...but you're not as bad. A warrior no less. You and I can find out why are the manikins are multiplying."

"We'll split up. I need to find out about the upcoming future. Good-Bye...Lightning."

With my cape flapping in the breeze, I walked away from her. I need to find how to stop the creation of Feral. How can I stop it? How...?

* * *

><p>So that's Chapter 1! ;3<br>I know that Feiner somehow acts like Firion in the few final paragraphs...but he'll stop it soon enough. Feiner is a copyright to me, but other characters are copyrights to Square-Enix.


	2. Garnor Entrance to the 12th Cycle

This one is an introduction to my second OC. This is in the 18th cycle at first then it goes to the 12th cycle. Dissidia is copyrighted to Square-Enix, but this character is a copyright to me. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>The male dressed in silver was the only last survivor from Feral's destruction. He wasn't like Garland at all, even though he's the man's son. He's blood was bounded to Chaos, and not even Cosmos can purify his blood traits. Though the male manage to survive, he couldn't scent his rival's present, Feiner. He laughed like Kefka until Feral came up from behind. <strong>_

_**"Ahh Feral!" He said shocked in terror. **_

_**The mad version of Chaos can only growl at the male, but can clearly speak his name out. Well almost, but not strong enough to actually speak to the warrior. **_

_**"Garnor..." said Feral to the warrior of darkness. **_

_**"Yes?" **_

_**"Return...back...to the 12th...cycle." **_

_**"Why? You scent one of the Cosmos warriors there?" **_

_**"Yes...your rival...Feiner." **_

_**"Damn...ok send me back!" **_

_**With one attack from Feral's wing, Garnor was teleported to the 12th cycle. Though he can't say that he's from the future, he'll fit right at home with the past Chaos warriors.**_

* * *

><p>"What should we do with his one?" A male with a royal voice question, and poking Garnor with his staff.<p>

"I say kill it!" Kefka said about to cast a fire spell.

"What about him? It's clearly Garland without his mask part," said ExDeath, ruler of the Void.

Garnor got up, and everyone was shocked to see the male alive. He removed his helmet to show the warrior's the long black hair that is tied into a ponytail. Garland, Chaos's right hand man, saw the counterpart and quickly entered into his battle position.

"Who are you? I've never saw you in my life!" Garland spoke summoning his weapon.

"My name is Garnor. I'm on your side Garland. My rival, Feiner, is in this world."

Garland dismisses his weapon, but he quickly returned to Chaos, God of Discord. Garnor can only bow down so the god see he's isn't treating. The Emperor, or in Garnor's memories Mateus, walked to the god.

"A powerless pawn, drained of its former strength...This is your offering?" Chaos asked with Garnor on the right and Garland on the left.

"It is. This pawn once sat on Harmony's board." Mateus spoke to the god before finishing. "But now...he is but an empty vessel. Chaos, my lord and master! Will you not grant unto this man a pittance of your own divine power?"

"What?" Both Garland and Garnor question.

"You need but fill this vessel, and we gain for ourselves a mighty new ally to serve your will in this campaign."

"Insolence! At what do you plot?" Garland said to the ruler.

"Is that jealousy or contempt I hear in your voice? I thought we both wished for one thing, Garland: victory for the god of discord. What else could I desire?"

Garland laughed at the thought before Chaos talked back. "Very well. I shall give this pawn a taste of the power of discord. Let us see him returned to the board."

The Emperor laughed before leaving. Garnor thought of finding Feiner and kill the man in this cycle, like he did with the boy's mother. Garland saw the man leaving before grabbing the boy's arm. A power dark attack hit the armored warrior though, causing Garland to fly to Chaos's throne.

"Feiner...your time...is...up," said Garnor limping away from the god.

"Wait a minute...your powers aren't mine...where did you came from boy?" Chaos question seeing Ferel's powers inside Garnor.

"I'm at your service Chaos...please give me your power of discord like you did with Jecht...before I fade into the Rift once more."

"Very well. You can take the powers of another god similar to mine, and for that...you're now in our military. Now go. Find someone that you called Feiner, and deliver his head to me."

"My lord...and master."

Garnor left the area. His mission was in fact coming to a reality. His hatred will bring his true form, a form of Chaos with his own powers of darkness. He knows about the boy, and he'll do one thing so Feiner will never come in time, kill his mother in the 12th cycle.

He arrive at a crystal like area with space taking up to the skies. Mateus sat on the throne with Golbez walking into scene.

"If all the warriors of one side should fall, it spells defeat for their deity and master," said Mateus with his legs cross and his left hand holding his face. "And here I was thinking one of our enemies was acting oddly. Now, I see he plans to deliberately invite that defeat. Thus they preserve the power of their goddess, and carry it with them to the next battle."

"Their precious crystals - the blessings of Cosmos," said Golbez with a voice of a scholar.

"Yes, and yet...I am bothered by a simple fact. The warriors of Cosmos have suffered loss after loss. Not one of them holds memories of pervious struggles. They should nothing of these matters. From whom did they learn this strategy for ushering in a new conflict? Cosmos herself? Or more worrisome...An ally of Chaos? For only the victors have been permitted to remember all that has passed before. Who could it be? Who among us would offer us would up that knowledge? No matter. It will be satisfying to dash their budding hopes."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"Their annihilation. In one fell swoop."

"You mean to attack Cosmos directly?"

"It seems to me a much more efficient method than hunting each warrior down, one by one. We will take this fragile hope of their and crush it beneath our boots. Won't we, Golbez?"

Golbez can only give the Emperor a blank face before Mateus continues to rant. "Ah. That reminds me. The divine power they strive to protect? This brave soul managed to take a shard for himself." "He is a vessel touched by the energy of a goddess. I look forward to his next awaking."

The two had left before Garnor walked to Jecht. The man was still asleep. Was his resting his powers of discord for the next cycle? Garnor thought of something from the future cycles.

_"If I can just kill Feiner's mother...then maybe I can kill Feiner from time itself!" _Garnor thought in his head before placing the blitzball player to his resting ground.

* * *

><p>Ohh Garnor soo act like his dad! He knows everyone and can fight as well! Battle scene is put in next chapter! Keep reading! Sorry if this was in Third-Person and the first one was in first...I'm just twisitng the views.<p> 


	3. Reunion

Third Chapter and its Feiner again. He's with Tifa! :3  
>Dissidia (c) to Square-Enix<br>Feiner and Garnor (c) to me

* * *

><p>I was running inside Ultimecia's castle looking for one of the past Cosmos warriors.<p>

"Gah...why did my father and Lady Cosmos send me back in time? I want to go home!" I cried out with both knees and hands touching the ground.

"Uh you're from the future?" The black haired woman questioned.

"Yea...I'm Feiner...your Tifa?"

"Yes, I'm Tifa...nice to meet you Feiner."

We walked together until someone's voice had echoed inside the area. "Oh my. It appears there are survivors."

A woman with many tattoo patterns with a red dress and black wings. Her hands were claws to show that she's in Chaos's side. She had her hair curled up in horns with purple tips.

"Ultimecia," said Tifa to the woman.

"How wonderful! I'd just been searching for someone to fight. There are so few of you left."

"Really? Same problem here. I guess this is our lucky day. It's been a while since I've fought anything but manikins."

I just wanted to help Tifa. Not knowing about the past warriors except my father and mother. I just stepped back away from the women, and ran to the upper area.

"You wish to challenge me? You are quite the curious girl, aren't you?" Ultimecia said folding her arms and laughed a bit. "Interesting. I'd thought Cosmos's stragglers would be deep in despair, having lost so many of their friends. Yet here you are defiant. I can remedy that."

I just watch how the two started to fight. Ultimecia is a mage, but Tifa was a true monk. She knows that friendship was first than anything. I just learn that by the way she faced Ultimecia. Before I could just run, something chain like grabbed my legs and threw me to the nearest wall.

"Well well...if it isn't my dear old friend Feiner. I was hoping I was alone in this time," said someone I know from the future.

That voice...the weapon. It can be only one person. Garnor, Feral's right handed man. I turned, and there he was laughing at me.

"Why are you down? Thinking of running away again like always?"

I was true. I do run away many times in battle. A true warrior of Cosmos never runs, so I stood on my feet just to summon my weapon. Ultimecia looked up to see me and Garnor ready to fight. Before I could even strike, he grabbed my chest with his clawed glove and pushed me to the ground with his weapon pointing to my thunder bolt scar.

"Say your prayers young knight."

After hearing those words, my lightning attack hit his helmet and threw him to the nearest wall. He laughed to see using my powers before I could faint again.

"You're not a true Warrior of Lightning like you're father...the Warrior of _Light_?"

"I can...use my powers...and you can't stop me!" I roared out casting Thundaga to Garnor.

He just blocked it, and swung his sword to my shield. I wanted to summon my bow and attack him that way, but no matter what he keeps dashing towards me and attacks. I finally did it. I casted my lightning ray attack and he was fading away.

"You're getting stronger...but know this...once you know where your mother sleeps...I'll be there to find her and kill you..."

He faded and soon I ran from Tifa to Cosmos's sanctuary wanting to know where are the others were sleeping.

"Excuse me...Lady Cosmos?" I asked before the Warrior of Light can up with sword in hand. "I just want to talk."

"Who are you first of all," said the warrior male before I remember who he was.

I couldn't say it for sure, but this man...it couldn't be...he reminded me of...father. I never know my father's title as Cosmos champion, but I curtain this man _is my father from the past. _I shake my head to get the image of my father out of my head before telling the man my name.

"I'm Feiner...and I just want to talk to the lady goddess."

"Ok but if you're looking for trouble, take it somewhere else."

I walked to the goddess, and still the same appearance like the one in the future.

"Why are you even here Feiner? And why do I scent my powers inside of you? What are you really in disguise?" She question before I summon my powers of hers. "You're one of...my chosen?"

"I am Mi'Lady...my name is Feiner...and I want to know where are the others resting?"

"Why do you want to know that? Is someone on Chaos's side is heading there?" The warrior asked.

"Yes...my rival Garnor...please let me go there...and guard the warriors sleeping until the next cycle. Please...and I'll fight under you for the next one."

Cosmos was confused as well. Her powers inside of me weren't like hers. She casted a spell to have this Cosmos's powers resting in me, and with the other one maybe my true strength can be awaken. She casted a ray of light to take me to the resting warriors. I walked away, and soon I was at the resting grounds.

* * *

><p>So yea the next chapter is completely original. So what the flashback abut WoL being Feiner's father? (Hint Hint about the boy's parents) and who is Feiner's "Mother"? (I know it!) The next chapter will explain the two OCs' origins!<p> 


	4. The end of the 12th Cycle

This is the chapter that explains the origins, or history, of Feiner and Garnor. So...don't be surprised to hear some Yaoi in this chapter...  
>Contain(s): Yaoi, and hints of Mpreg (Thanks Garnor!<p>

* * *

><p>I was at the resting grounds at last. The other warriors were asleep, and soon I saw her, my own mother. I'm sure that Garnor is hiding somewhere in this very scared place of Cosmos. Something was dropped like a metal object. I turned, and saw a necklace that was shaped like a rose. Red rubies that formed the flower with the green chain to symbolize the stem. A metal sound echoed in the place...like boots. I quickly turned to see Garnor with my bandana in his hands. I guess I dropped it somewhere and he found me for my scent.<p>

"I know you'll be here...and not with the other warriors that are going after the manikins," said Garnor to see me putting on the necklace.

"I'm guarding my mother from this time...so I can be exsiting in the timeline! Not like you were Garnor!"

"Please...at least I wasn't born inside a male's body!"

"What?"

"You see Cosmos did attended that her champion, or the Warrior of Light, will fall in love with another man...and this name rings a bell...Firion?"

I just froze in place. This man in blue and a master of weapons...is my mother?

"How do you know this Garnor?"

"See...your father ended up falling in love with Firion, and wanted to start a family with him. But due to the matter of fact that the two are males, Firion asked the goddess to turn him into a female. She did the spell, but ended up having a female reproductive system and still have his male appearance. The two did made love before the battle against Chaos, and when he returned to his world, Firion was pregnant with you. This marks you as a Warrior of Cosmos from birth! Garland, my father, was using the making of manikins and soon I came into his life! That marks me as a Warrior of Chaos, and in the 14th cycle not only your parents meet again, but Firion ended up giving birth to you. And in the 16th cycle, I killed Firion and you became his replacement. But in the 17th cycle, we died but we were revived by our gods, and we became the two opposite angels of Discord and Harmony. Now at last, our time of being in our human forms is over. Let us fly to the skies and battle!"

Learning about how my parents meets, and had me as their son shocked me. Firion, my male mother, rolled to my side and hugged my armored boots. He smiled a bit. I'm guessing my boots is letting him remember my father. With a pillar of flames surrounded Garnor, his armor was removed and his angel form was now showing.

Two wings that are similar to Chaos's wings were now launched to Garnor's shoulder blades with the shoulder pads from Chaos were hiding under the black hair. The red gem from the god was growing out of his upper chest, but was a dark from his powers. A black toga like cloth that covers the lower region and thighs to let him stay up in the air longer. And before I even notice, two large horns were now showing from the male's forehead. It was official; Garnor had finally was in his angel of discord form.

My body started to flash white, and soon I was turning into my angel form. The armor was removed, but my armored boots were changed to sandals with wing designs at the ends. Two long angel wings now grown out of my back with another smaller set underneath the larger wings. A crown like design sitting on top of my silver hairs to symbolize the goddess's headgear. The goddess's belt design with a white toga was covering my thighs and lower region. Now I became the angel of harmony.

"So even if our time in this cycle is up, you'll still find your answer to stop the creation of Feral Chaos?" Garnor question before he casted his dark magic to me.

I flew upwards with Firion still asleep behind my back. I know Garnor wanted to kill Firion to stop him of meeting my father and creating me. I casted holy and flew away to a nearest pillar. Seeing Firion asleep through all this almost pulled a few memories out of hiding. Not important ones, but some of him actually my mother. Caring me when my father was out in the war, reunited with my father and kissing him, and the important one...the day that I said mommy to Firion. I never thought that Firion wanted to be a female, but...he got his wish of starting a family with the one he loves.

"Firion...if you do wake up...tell him you loved him...and started a family." I said to him, and place him near the scared area with a holy guard.

I summoned one of my weapons, which turned into the holy sword, and attacked Garnor.

"Give it up; the other warriors are going to stop the war by sacrificing their lives to close the door to the Rift."

"What? Why are they doing that?"

"They think that the war will be over if they go to the core...if they thought it, then they think the war is over. But...it will bring the dragon back to its sleeping grounds...which we are in. Welcome to the Dragon of the Valley. He's awaking...you might want to fly out of here with Firion. We'll meet again at the 13th cycle, with our parents by our side."

Garnor flew away from me. I opened up a small window that shows the awaken warriors: Kain, Lightning, Yuna, Tifa, Vaan, and Laguna were on the crystal place with all the Manikins. I was shocked to see the forming of manikins around the door, and close the portal.

"No...no no no! Shinryu will awaken soon; me and mother are right in the valley! Maybe that we can get away from here...Firion...please please wake up and tell the Warrior of Light you love him."

I grab the male, and flew away before Shinryu woke up. A mighty glow of light was now shining down and heading towards Cosmos and the Warrior of Light. The two were also surrounded by manikins. One of them attacked the warrior, but he kicked it off and was weaken. Cosmos casted a spell to push the other manikin back, but more was coming forward.

"COSMOS!"

I casted Holy to the manikin hoard. The two were shocked to see an angel saving them, and Firion still asleep behind me. My mother was still clinging to my neck to hold on, and the other manikins were surrounding me. With both of our combined weapon skills, a few of the manikins were gone, but Cosmos flowed forward in front of me. With the glare in her eyes, the manikins jumped.

"Cosmos!" Both me and the warrior shouted to see the goddess sacrificing her life to save us.

He passed out, and so did I. We teleported out of the area, and soon returned to the valley. The two of us woke up, and the warriors were glowing and flowing upwards. A major load was lifted off my back. I smiled a bit, and saw the warrior looking around seeing Shinryu's glow. The dragon circled around us, and we saw the warriors that sacrificed their lives from the flow of manikins. Each vanished one by one except for Lightning. She smiled at us then vanished to her world.

Suddenly, the necklace started to glow red. I looked at it, and someone was calling my name.

"Feiner?" Someone cried out to me.

I tossed it to the air, and with one shot from my gun, the rubies were showering down at me. I know that voice. A female warrior that I once knew who strongly resembles mother. I know her soul will return back to me. Her body will come back, and we'll fight again in the 13th cycle against Garnor. I fell asleep with my wings fading away and my armor returning. Sleeping next to father, we were now in the 13th Cycle, or the end of the conflict.

* * *

><p>Gah this was the longest chapter that I ever written in this story! Well that's it for the 12th Cycle, and on to the 13th Cycle! :3 Also will be upcoming Yaoi for heads up plus Lemon, so I have to change this to rated M here soon :(<br>A new OC will appear in the next chapter...but she'll be an ally to Feiner. Also like the two in their TRUE form? I came up with it!  
>Characters and Dissidia (c) to Square-Enix<br>Feiner and Garnor (c) to me! :P  
>Actual words: About 1,500 (Felt like 4,000)<p> 


End file.
